


i'd like to

by P03tic_Justice2k08



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P03tic_Justice2k08/pseuds/P03tic_Justice2k08
Summary: She didn’t stop though. “Because I’d like to, I’d like to, I’d like to know you.” Yachi stopped strumming. ‘What was that?” She sang fondly. “A song we wrote together.” Her soulmate sang back. Yachi smiled. “Thank you.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. i wanna be your girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> playlist link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6kfjEe0X4GRzHKwzAOIdMs?si=CG8A77R4RxGiX_xgnO06Ug  
> playlist name: i'd like to  
> (p.s. the last song-based chapter's song isn't on here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t wanna be your friend…”

_ “I don’t wanna be your friend…”  _ Hitoka startled at the sudden singing. She then smiled fondly. “She’s singing again.” She said to herself. “Oh, is it your soulmate dear?” Her mother said, voice level but eyes shining with pride, mirth and interest .

Hitoka blushed. “Y-Yes mom. She’s very fond of girl in red.” Her mother smiled slightly. “Well, congratulations on your soulmate. You seem very fond of her singing.” Hitoka smiled softly. “She has a beautiful voice.” Her mother sighed. “I remember those days.”

“But… you don’t mind that my soulmate’s a girl?” Her mother smiled and reached across the table to cup her daughter’s face. “I love you no matter what sweetheart.” Hitoka teared up happily. “Thanks mom. I love you too.” 

_ “I wanna kiss your lips.”  _ Hitoka suddenly flushed and her mom grins. “Hmm? Is she singing again?” She teases. “Mom!”


	2. Coffee Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I watch you break, like glass you shatter.”

_ “I watch you break, like glass you shatter.”  _ Kiyoko smiled fondly. “Kiyo-nee! Is she singing again?” Ryoko said. “Yeah Ryo-chan. She’s singing again. I wish you could hear her, she has such a beautiful voice.” A ukulele strums in her ears.

Kiyoko recognised the song as the one her soulmate sang the most often. She never bothered to look it up because she found her soulmate’s voice the most pleasant.  _ “Said it’s my mistake, I make things harder.”  _

“So I tried my best to shut my mouth.” Kiyoko could practically hear the startled silence.  _ “But all the thoughts I hid, tuck their way out.”  _ “Pa pa dum pa pa dum ba dum pa”  _ “Pa pa dum pa pa dum.”  _ Ryoko’s eyes shone at hearing her older sister sing.

“You said you can’t trust me, I said it’s fine-” “-because I’m not happy ‘till I tell a lie.” “ _Now my bedsheets smell like your cologne-”_ “-and in our separate worlds we sleep alone.” Kiyoko smiled. “Thank you.” Kiyoko whispered, she could feel the happiness pouring from her soulmate at that point.

_ “You’re welcome.”  _ Her soulmate sang back. 


	3. Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ “Would you like to share your lunch with me? I'd surely be delighted to be the one you give the last oreo to.”  _

_ “Would you like to share your lunch with me? I'd surely be delighted to be the one you give the last oreo to.”  _ “If that’s alright with you.” This had become a habit of Hitoka and her soulmate’s. Singing together.  _ “Do you wanna sit with me on the bus ride home?”  _ “I told my mom not to pick me up today.”

This calmed her nerves greatly. It was her first day at school after all. “I hope that that’s okay.”  _ “And this kindergarten crush has got my stomach all twisted.”  _ “Sweeter than sugar, lover I’m addicted.” Hitoka could feel her soulmate’s gentle smile. 

_ “My brain is doing bunny loops, I’m a disaster.”  _ “Everything you do just makes my heart beat faster.” Hitoka smiled as she finally got to the school's front gate. She let out a sigh. “Thank you.” She sang under her breath.  _ “Always.”  _ Her soulmate sang back.


	4. Hard Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ “I’m waking up my mind, ripping off the blinds… I try to be happy but it’s hard sometimes.”  _

_ “I’m waking up my mind, ripping off the blinds… I try to be happy but it’s hard sometimes.”  _ Kiyoko felt a sudden wave of concern and sadness wash over her as her soulmate sang the lyrics.  _ “But life seems to happen right before my eyes.” _

__ “‘Cause I feel like I’m not there, ‘cause my head is up somewhere.”  _ “... far away from all my friends, I just want that back again.”  _ Kiyoko could hear the words get choked up in her soulmate’s throat. 

She knew just what to do. “Get a load of this trainwreck, her hair’s a mess and she doesn’t know who she is yet. But little do we know the stars welcome her with open arms.”  _ “... Time is-”  _ “-slowly, tracing her face.”  _ “But strangely she feels at home in this place.” _

__ Kiyoko could practically hear her soulmate’s sobs. They were as musical as her voice. “I’m here, I’m here, I’m here.” She sang quietly. She sang until she could feel that her soulmate’s cries had stopped and the peaceful quietness told her that she was asleep.


	5. we fell in love in october

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ “You will be my girl, my girl, my girl.”  _

_ “You will be my girl, my girl, my girl.”  _ Hitoka blushed all the way down to her neck. Her soulmate did this frequently nowadays. Purposely fluster her while she was in her classroom. She felt amusement radiate from her soulmate.

She sang along anyways. “You will be my world, my world, my world.”  _ “You will be my girl.”  _ Hitoka laughed. She could hear her soulmate’s musical laugh as well. It rang rich in her ears. “Yachi-chan! I could hear you singing. You’re amazing!”

Yachi froze and stuttered. “A-Ah! Arigato Sato-san!” She said. She forgot that she was sitting in her chair. She turned around to see the rest of the class staring at her. She chuckled shyly. “Um… Hello?” They all looked dumbstruck.

“Oh my god Yachi-san that was so good.” A boy said. Yachi blushed. “Thank you so much.” Others agreed with his sentiments and left Yachi blushing and stuttering. She could feel pride coming from her soulmate.


	6. Like the Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ “You will surely be the death of me, but how could I have known.”  _

_ “You will surely be the death of me, but how could I have known.”  _ Kiyoko blushed slightly at the lyrics her soulmate was singing. “Oh ho ho? What’s this? The great Shimizu Kiyoko’s blushing?” Sugawara said, bouncing over to Kiyoko.

“Ah! Suga.” She said, ignoring what he had said. “I was sleeping in the garden, oh how could I have known?” She sang. The gym went quiet. “KIYOKO-SAN! YOU-YOUR VOICE IS AMAZING.” “SUCH A GODDESS!”

Tanaka and Nishinoya started going on a rant about how amazing Kiyoko’s voice was. She ignored them. “‘Course we could stay at home and watch the sunset-”  _ “-but I can’t help from asking ‘are you bored yet?’”  _

Kiyoko smiled. Another small voice started continuing the song. “Feels like I’ve known you my whole life, can see right through your lies.” It was Hinata. He had a surprisingly clear, pleasant voice. Tsukishima looked surprised.

“I don’t know where we’re going but I’d like to be by your side.” The blonde continued. Hinata’s head shot up. “Tsukishima-kun?” The ginger whispered. “Hinata?” Tsukishima whispered back. The two seemed to be lost in a trance.

Kiyoko understood after maybe half a minute of them staring. She hid a grin and met Suga’s eyes.  _ ‘I won the bet’  _ her eyes say. Suga walked to her, footsteps echoing in the quiet gym. He nudged her and handed her 200 yen out of air magically.

Hinata ran at Tsukishima. All of them expected Tsukishima to dodge but instead he caught the small ginger in his arms and he spun him around. “Stingyshima with your stupidly good voice.” Hinata muttered. Tsukishima smirked. “Well shortie from what I hear, you sing more than you do study so we should work on that.”

Hinata pouted. “Mean!” They kissed right after that, earning shouts of joy, surprise and support from the team. “HAHA I TOLD YOU I WAS RIGHT ITO, IN YOUR FACE!” “SHUT IT HIZASHI!” “RYUU! CHIKA! AREN’T YOU SO HAPPY FOR OUR KOUHAI!?”

“Congrats Tsukki!” “... Congratulations or whatever boke.” Hinata smiled at Kageyama. Kiyoko smiled and sighed. How she wished that she and her soulmate could meet at that very moment. Suga recognised the look of longing in her eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kiyoko smiled at him gratefully.


	7. i'd like to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _  
>  ‘Hey there stranger, have we met before? I think I know you, your eyes I can’t ignore.’   
>  _  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now you know where the title came from

_ ‘Hey there stranger, have we met before? I think I know you, your eyes I can’t ignore.’  _ This was new… Yachi had never heard this before.  _ ‘They shine so bright. Hey there stranger. I'd like to tell you that; I think you know me. But, I’m not Ben Platt.’ _

Yachi giggled.  _ ‘But if you don’t, I’d like, to know you. Would you?’  _ Yachi suddenly got the urge to pick up her uke and start strumming. She unconsciously had started singing. “Hey there stranger, what are your likes and not likes. Hey there stranger, would you, like to meet up?”

She didn’t stop though. “Because I’d like to, I’d like to, I’d like to know you.” Yachi stopped strumming. ‘What was that?” She sang fondly.  _ “A song we wrote together.”  _ Her soulmate sang back. Yachi smiled. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this song myself :DD + https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6kfjEe0X4GRzHKwzAOIdMs?si=f5xsQyMPTHeiB3SuFjCF6w


	8. Hey There Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I know you, your eyes I can’t ignore.”
> 
> “They shine so bright.”

“Please sign up for the volleyball club manager position!” Kiyoko pleaded Yachi. The small blonde stuttered. “Ah-ah! I’d like to see them first, Shimizu-san.” Kiyoko thanked her before dragging her over to the boy’s practice.

“Hey there stranger,” Yachi started singing as they neared the court. Kiyoko stopped dead in her tracks. “Have we met before?” Kiyoko continued quietly, disbelievingly. “I think I know you, your eyes I can’t ignore.” Yachi sang hesitantly.

“They shine so bright.” Kiyoko sang louder. “Hey there stranger, I’d like to tell you that; I think you know me. But I’m not-” “Ben Platt.” They continued. “But if you do, I’d like to, know you. Would you?” They sang together.

“Hey there stranger.” Kiyoko said. Yachi’s eyes teared up. “Hey.” Kiyoko hugged the small blonde. “ Finally.” Kiyoko whispered. “Finally.” Yachi agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really enjoyed writing this! sorry that it's short though. also i was too lazy to actually rewatch the "yachi-gets-hired-as-the-manager" episode so you can have this... thing


	9. Bonus stuff!

the song "i'd like to know you"

please tell me what you think of the song :>>> (i had a cold hahaha)

bonus:

Suga, Daichi and Asahi all were peeking out of the doors of the gym and were watching the interaction. "See babe, I told you it'd be a girl." Suga told Daichi. "Yes, yes." 

~~~~~

"Quand il me prend dans ses bras-" "Il me parle tout bas," "Je vois la vie en rose." "Je vois la vie en rose." Yamaguchi and Kageyama sang. They had known that they were soulmates for a while now.

They sat in a far corner of the gym, holding hands and sitting shoulder to shoulder. "... When you hold me to your heart, I'm in a world of art, a world where roses bloom." Yamaguchi sang and gently looped an arm around Kageyama's shoulders.

Kageyama covered his face with his free hand as he continued. "And when you speak angels sing from above, everyday words seem to turn into love songs." 

~~~~~

"Chikara!" Tanaka exclaimed. Ennoshita was lost in his own world. "I've got a heart of stone." Tanaka sang quietly. Ennoshita's finally looked at Tanaka. "Yeah, Ryuu?" He asked. "Nothin' I just wanted to hear ya sing."

Chikara smiled. "Can't break me, can't break me." Tanaka's eyes lit up. "Your voice is always so beautiful, Chikara." Tanaka teased. Chikara blushed. "C'mon, let's practice."

~~~~~

Hi! btw if you guys want any more additions to the AU i'd be glad to comply 👀👀👀. don't be shy!

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yachi x Kiyoko-centric fics.


End file.
